RFF: Anti-Godmodding Weapons and Abilities
In Random Forum Fight, Godmodding is not allowed. In the case of someone continuously Godmodding, people will deal with the Godmodder usually by using Anti-Godmodding Weapons and Abilities. These are special types of weapons and abilities capable of destroying Godmodders. Normally, only the original creators of the abilities can use these weapons and abilities. Weapons *'High Explosive Anti Godmodder': this prototype grenade incinerates, disintegrates and annihilates a godmodder upon explosion. The death is instant and cannot be stopped. **'User: '''404 found *'Red Miles': Tendrils that pierces a target, instantly killing the godmodder in question. **'User: TimewornKaiju/Steven Fedkin *'''Anti-Godmodder Spear of Justice: This spear, when used on a godmodder, impales said user and remains inside. Any actions considered godmodding, including trying to remove it or claiming it, will be immediately nullified. **'User:' SnufflesTheDog (And other Anti-Godmodders) *'Egg Reverie': A purple void which acts as a prison, and players can be sent here to be banned. Use the Phantom Ruby to send someone in. **'User: '''Type: Sparky * '''The Devourer Of God's Anti-Godmodding Stimulants': An anti-godmodding projectile. Also known as the Anti-Godmodding Syringe. When injected into a godmodder, it will greatly weaken the godmodder so much, physical, summoner and ability damage is nullified. Disables godmodder's flight and can be used manually or by syringe gun, most preferably, the Crusader's Crossbow. **'User: '''Oiniteoderfla12 **'This projectile cannot be destroyed under any circumstances. Well, except for Universal Annihilation.' **'The Syringe has five modes:' **#'Physical. The syringe will become physical when set to it, meaning it acts as a solid item. **#'''Magical. The syringe, once inserted into a syringe gun, will fire a magical purple bolt that, when it hits an entity, weakens the godmodder (see above.) Limited to syringe guns. **#'Summoner.' The syringe, when it lands on the ground or by Oinite's will, turns into an Anti-Godmodding Sentry. The sentry will fire physical and magical syringes at the godmodder continuously. It will never miss, it will never be dodgable or avoidable and it will never stop until the godmodder is hit. **#'Rapid-Fire.' The syringe will modify the syringe gun so that it will fire 9999 Anti-Godmodding syringes in 1 milisecond. The syringes will home onto the target, so you can never dodge it. Limited to syringe guns. This mode can be used in conjunction with other modes. **#'"EXPLICIT this. No more playing games." '''The target will, not only get weakened, but will be instantly killed. 'NO EXCEPTIONS. 'After they respawn, they will remain weak forever until Oinite decides it's time to lift the weakness. ''This mode can be used in conjunction with other modes. * Eeveelution's Shield Of Anti-Godmodding: This Shield is used to block any godmodder attacks and reflect them back as a ban. A very effective shield for extreme godmodders. **'User: '''Brown Eevee *'Attack Reflector: Special Force Gun used for shooting back a godmodding attack back at the user who created it. Therefore, it causes the attack on himself. **'User: '''Sonar553 *'Nerf Gun: Nerfs a godmodder by a certain amount. **'User: '''Alpha654 *'The OP Scale:' An intangible concept Anti-Godmodders has access to. OP Scales are used to gauge the power of players, attacks, weapons, entities, and other objects. **'User: TimewornKaiju (And other Anti-Godmodders) **[http://destroy-the-godmodder.wikia.com/wiki/Godmodding#The_OP_Scale '''For more information, check this link.] *'Anti-God Missiles:' Once they hit something that breaks the rules, the target's powers will be rendered useless. **'User: '''Sweg Dragon *'SRB2 Weapon Rings:' An assortment of deadly weapons which are 'very' effective at their job. Normally launched via a cannon of sorts, but can also be thrown. Each player must have Rings to shoot one of these, much like arrows for a bow. The official Anti-Godmodder Ring Launcher (or just Ring Launcher) is the one to use when killing a godmodder. The different types can also be combined to shoot one deadly weapon. **'User:' Type: Sparky **'There are eight types:' **#'Red:' A regular shot. Moderate pace, moderate damage, moderate knockback, moderate reload. **#'Infinity:' A regular shot like the above. Instead of depleting the amount of Rings you use, however, you can choose to deplete an Infinity Ring instead. **#'Bounce:' A regular shot that bounces off of opponents. Sparky is known to make ridiculous trick shots with this weapon. **#'Automatic:' A regular shot with a ridiculously high reload -- so high that it can be shot about 10 times a second. **#'Explosion:' A slow shot that explodes for high damage. Has high knockback. **#'Scatter:' Shoots five regular shots. Their knockback and damage can be combined. **#'Grenade:' Throws a bouncing grenade with a six-second timer. This one is the hardest to land but is also an instant kill with knockback high enough to throw whoever is hit through the nearest wall. **#'Rail:' This travels whatever distance there is between the thrower and the destination immediately. It has moderate damage and very high knockback. *'The Last Sword:' Deals >7.99 × 10^11 attack damage to the Godmodder. **'User:' Brown Eevee **Real Number: +799999987445399500 *'Godmod Knife Laser Pointer: This knife will kill any godmodder, including the holder if they godmod. **There are currently 6 modes, more to be added: **#'''Regular - Just lasers and knifes target. **#'Semiregular '- Acts as regular, and KILLS USER IF THEY GODMOD. **#'Freeze' - Freezes the target in their current position (and all entities). They can be damaged by the knife or any attack after freeze-lasered. **#'DED-ness '- Instantly nerfs and kills godmodder. **#'Gruesome' - The godmodder’s insides are melted. **#'Poison' - they get poisoned **#*'User: '''Aggron... Just Aggron (ONLY HIM) * The Godmod Mirror: Similar to the Anti-Godmodding Spear, it shows which people in RFF are godmodders. When put up to a person, it will calculate a percentage. Here are the percentage marks: **0-10%: Not godmodding, it just seems like it. **11-49%: A trace or two of godmodding in 12.5% of OP’s posts. **50-74%: Quite a bit of godmodding in over 25% but less than 50% of OP’s posts. **75-90%: A lot of godmodding in over half of OP’s posts. **91-100%: Literally every single RFF post in this round from OP was a godmod. **User: CookieCookieNomNom * '''The Eeveelution Gem (The God Stone)': The 10th Stone of the Eeveelution Gauntlet completely takes every single power the GMer has and absorbs it. **'User: '''Brown Eevee Special *'Ctrl+F5:' Requires Elixir to be splashed on the target. After this has happened, the user gets out a keyboard and uses whatever the command is for refreshing and bypassing cache. This ensures that the target is up to date with everything that has been done to them and all their entities. Less of an anti-godmodding attack, but more of a way to make sure that the anti-godmodding attacks have an effect. If someone must use CTRL+F5 after a godmodder ignores an attack, this is a sign to ignore the godmodder from then on. Requires Elixir to be splashed on the target, however, otherwise the user would just be using a keyboard. Elixir is very sticky and cannot be easily removed. **'User:' Type: Sparky *'Falco Maxime: Centcom': A Monumental Fortress that is able to nuke every single godmodder in Multiversal range thus killing the Godmodder with a series of Bavarium Nukes. **'User:: Brown Eevee Abilities *'''Null and Void: Declares a godmodding/illogical action null and void. **'User: '''404 found (or normal users) **'Rollback:' Undo one or more actions or posts, including the user's own posts. ***'Users:' Moderators of Geometry Dash wiki. (Or, if it's the Clash Royale wiki version of ''RFF, then any staff of the Clash Royale wiki will do.) *'Large Paradox': A paradox that destroys the target and everything around it. **'User: '''Type: Sparky *'Lorem Ipsum': User says the Latin phrase followed by Nonsense Latin, which does a random (usually fatal) action on the Godmodder. Cannot be stopped or blocked. **'User: 404 found **'''Example of usage: "Lorem Ipsum Head'icus '''Explod'icus''" (head explodes) *'Bomb Error: '''When used, the target is reverted to the state they were in at the beginning of the thread. **'User: SnufflesTheDog, Obtained from Alpha654''' *'"No.": ' A simple nullification of any logical attacks, can only be used up to 4 times a round, as long as it is dealt against SSC. Drawback is, it takes up a turn, and SSC's attacks would be halved. Can only be used once every 50 posts. Unless .exe applies. Used as an anti-godmodding tool when necessary. **'User: '''Sonar553 *'FUS RO DAH!:' Sparky shouts, "FUS... RO DAH!", and everyone directly in front of him is killed by sheer force. No questions asked. It does, however, work like an SSB Final Smash, so the attack is nowhere near spammable. **'User: Type: Sparky */kill:' Preforms an immediate insta-kill that cannot be dodged. **'User: Oinitroll (Oiniteoderfla12) **''This ability will only work under Oinitroll's will and against godmodders. If anyone else uses the command, it will NOT work. Category:Random Forum Fight